


Art for ChibiFurkou's story

by karrenia_rune



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freedom is the only thing worth dying for, except maybe Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639827) by [Chibifukurou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou). 



A Fan mix for chibifurkou' story in Round 6 Small Fandoms Big Bang

 

<

/>

Link to mix w/song tracks on Spotify can be found here

1\. Go Your Own Way-Fleetwood Mack

_If Loving you Isn't the right thing to do_  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel If I could  
Maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I  
When you won't take it from me  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way Go your own way 

 

2\. Take the Long Way Home-Supertramp  
_And when you're up on the stage, it's so unbelievable,_  
unforgettable, how they adore you,  
But then your wife seems to think you're losing your sanity,  
oh, calamity, is there no way out?

_Does it feel that you life's become a catastrophe?_  
Oh, it has to be for you to grow, boy.  
When you look through the years and see what you could  
have been oh, what might have been,  
if you'd had more time. 

_So, when the day comes to settle down,_  
Who's to blame if you're not around?  
You took the long way home  
You took the long way home........... 

 

3\. Against the Wind-Brookes and Dunn  
_It seems like yesterday_  
But it was long ago  
Janey was lovely, she was the queen of my nights  
There in the darkness with the radio playing low  
And the secrets that we shared  
The mountains that we moved  
Caught like a wildfire out of control  
Till there was nothing left to burn and nothing left to prove

_And I remember what she said to me_  
How she swore that it never would end  
I remember how she held me oh so tight  
Wish I didn't know now what I didn't know then 

_Against the wind_  
We were runnin' against the wind  
We were young and strong, we were runnin' Against the wind 

 

4\. Everywhere-Fleetwood Mac  
_I'll speak a little louder_  
I'll even shout  
You know that I'm proud  
And I can't get the words out  
Oh I... I want to be with you everywhere  
Oh I... I want to be with you everywhere  
(Wanna be with you everywhere)  
Something's happening  
Happening to me  
My friends say I'm acting peculiarly  
C'mon baby  
We better make a start  
You better make it soon  
Before you break my heart

5\. Spirit Indestructible-Nelly Furtado  
_Through my one square foot window I see outside_  
I have chains on my feet, but not in my mind  
I'll be dancing all day, see the sun outside  
Don't know how long it will be  
Can't stop me

_I have the spirit indestructible_  
A heart that lovin' was made for  
A body that's a miracle 

_I have a spirit indestructible_  
A heart that was made pure  
Unbreakable and that's for sure  
Unshakeable, so give me more 

 

6\. Me and Mia-Ted Leo and the Pharmacists

_As I was walking through a life one morning_  
The sun was out, the air was warm but oh,  
I was cold,  
And though I must have looked a half a person,  
To tell the tale in my own version,  
It was only then that I felt whole.  
Do you believe in something beautiful?  
Then, get up and be it  
Fighting for the smallest goal:  
To get a little self-control.  
I know how hard you try.  
I see it in your eyes. 

 

7.The Endless Sky of Honey-Kate Bush  
_We dive deeper and deeper_  
We dive deeper and deeper  
Could be we are here  
Could be in a dream

_It came up on the horizon_  
Rising and rising  
In a sea of honey, a sky of honey  
A sea of honey, a sky of honey 

_Look at the light_  
All the time it's a changing  
Look at the light  
Climbing up the aerial  
Bright, white coming alive jumping off the aerial  
All the time it's a changing like now  
All the time it's a changing like then again  
All the time it's a changing  
And all the dreamers are waking 

8\. When the Night is New-Joe Cocker

_Two spirits in the night_  
That can leave before the morning light  
When there's nothing left to lose  
And nothing left to fear  
So meet me on the edge of town  
Won't keep you waiting I'll be 'round  
Then you and I  
We'll just roll right out of here 

_I just wanna be the one you run to_  
I just wanna be the one you come to  
I just wanna be there for someone  
When the night comes  
Let's put all the cares behind us  
And go where they'll never find us  
I just wanna be there beside you  
When the night comes  
When the night comes 

 

9\. We Won't be Shaken-Building 429

 

10.Love and Anger-Kate Bush

_It lay buried here. It lay deep inside me._  
It's so deep I don't think that I can speak about it.  
It could take me all of my life,  
But it would only take a moment to 

_Tell you what I'm feeling,_  
But I don't know if I'm ready yet.  
You come walking into this room  
Like you're walking into my arms.  
What would I do without you? 

_Take away the love and the anger,_  
And a little piece of hope holding us together.  
Looking for a moment that'll never happen,  
Living in the gap between past and future.  
Take away the stone and the timber,  
And a little piece of rope won't hold it together. 

 

Bonus: You Got it-Roy Orbison

Bonus: You Got it-Roy Orbison music video on YouTube  
here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNAVrQ96mpA

_Anything you want, you got it_  
Anything you need, you got it  
Anything at all, you got it  
Baby  
Anything you want  
Anything you need  
Anything at all 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Freedom is the only thing worth dying for, except maybe Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639827) by [Chibifukurou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou)




End file.
